lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Koishi Komeiji's Heart-Throbbing Adventure
Koishi Komeiji's Heart Throbbing Adventure is a psychological horror created by Sentaku-Bune, aired on Nico Nico Douga. It is famous for being gory and its scratchy artstyle, but actually has a well-developed plot. It portrays Koishi Komeiji as the main character, but as a messed-up young girl obssessed with both her hat and sister. It is famous for the line by the aforementioned character: "My hat is my friend. It helps me relax." This page contains spoilers of the series, and should be read at ones own risk, if they decide to watch it, that is. It should also be read at the risk that this page is about a messed-up series. You have been warned. Plot The Beginning The story starts off with little information on what is going on, simply following the events of Koishi's day on the 3rd of October. Koishi wanted to go fishing, but had forgot her fishing rod, and so went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to see if one was available there. Upon being stopped by the gate-guard, Hong Meiling, Koishi reveals her true colours and burtally tortures Meiling! Meeting Sakuya in the mansion, she reveals what she had done to Meiling before being hit by a blast from Flandre's lævatienn, which severly damaged her beloved hat. This caused Koishi to become enraged and to battle Flandre, and was strong enough to completely dominate the poor vampire. After chucking Flandre into the rain and threatening to use her body parts to create a fishing rod, Satori appears and scolds her younger sister. Koishi was punished to being locked in the basement of the Palace of Earth Spirits, whilst (on the next day) Satori headed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion again, in order to apologise for her sisters behaviour. Remilia, Patchouli and Koakuma, as well as a numerous amount of fairy maids listen to Satori's apology, however, it is not accepted. Satori is ordered to leave, but before she does, she reveals that upon reading Koakuma's mind, she had noticed it was full of bloodlust and vile thoughts, which completely opposed Koakuma's shy-girl appearance. This annoyed Patchouli, so she engages in battle with Satori. The battle is considerbly balanced, but Satori's "recollection" techniques where enough to pull through. She uses this as a chance to kill Koakuma, but she is stopped by Remilia, who's sheer strength is enough to defeat Satori in one move. Meanwhile, Koishi reflects on her actions, but concludes to herself that the reason everyone was mad at her was because she was late home, and not due to torturing the other characters, showing how naïve she is. She also shows she doesn't realise she is locked in the basement, and instead thinks the door broke. After some thinking, Koishi finally bursts down the door using her tendrils! However, as she did this, many people throughout Gensokyo started to go mad... The Maddening Characters Major characters * Koishi Komeiji * Satori Komeiji * Yukari Yakumo * Watatsuki no Toyohime * Watatsuki no Yorihime * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Koakuma * Reisen II * Flandre Scarlet Minor characters